


Dress to Impress

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Clothed Sex, Clothing Picked Out, Enthusiastic cunnilingus, F/F, first time in a new body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: "Don't you have some new assistant to look at you adoringly and be bent over the TARDIS console?""You had to do a lot of convincing to get me to bend you over," the Doctor said."I bloody well did," Sarah Jane said. "I was afraid I'd have to break out the miniskirt at one point, before you got the hint."The Doctor visits Sarah Jane.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39
Collections: Id Pro Quo 2020





	Dress to Impress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [initialism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/initialism/gifts).



> I saw this prompt and I couldn't resist! Hope you enjoy!

It was strange to kiss the Doctor, now that the two of them were almost the same height. She was used to him being taller than her - he'd towered over her, both when he wore his velvet opera capes, and when he'd had that mop of long, curly hair. Both of those incarnations had been big, towering men, she'd been _aware_ of it, when they were pressed up together like this.

The Doctor now was only three inches taller than her. She'd done a bit of mental math, when she'd seen the strange blond woman with the familiar air standing in her kitchen, and had been shocked at the answer she'd gotten. The Doctor was still taller, (the Doctor was always taller, that was one of those irrefutable truths of the universe), but now the Doctor was just so _different_ . There were breasts pressed against Sarah Jane's chest, soft and warm, so different from the broad chests from before, her form downright _slight_ compared to the last body she'd done this with. 

The Doctor still kissed the same, though. There might not have been any stubble, and the hands on her face were soft and small, but the lips moved in the same patterns, and the tongue probed and swept across her teeth and against her own the same way it had all those years ago. Her tongue was still cooler, as if she had been eating an ice cream, and she wasn't sweating the way Sarah Jane was. Imagine, already sweating and weak in the knees from a little bit of kissing! 

Sarah Jane pulled back, and she was panting - she was _trembling_ , holding on to the shoulders of the Doctor's ridiculous coat. The Doctor's hands were moving from her face down to her shoulders, fingers slipping under the straps of the dress Sarah Jane was wearing. 

"Told you you'd look good in it," the Doctor teased. "Looks just like the one I got you, way back on... where was it?" She rubbed the silky fabric between two fingers, then moved her hands lower, to Sarah Jane's waist. 

"I still can't believe you were going through my closet," Sarah Jane mumbled, and she sighed as the Doctor pressed closer, nuzzling into her neck. "What if... one of the kids had seen you."

"I've met the kids before," the Doctor said, and she was pressing little kisses along Sarah Jane's throat, little pecks going from under her jaw to her bare shoulder. There was a lot more bare shoulder than there usually was.

The Doctor had shown up out of the blue, the way he - she? - always did, and then she'd disappeared from the kitchen as Sarah Jane made tea, and Sarah Jane had found the Doctor rifling through her bedroom closet. She'd found the dress, and then she'd proclaimed excitedly that "you should put it on, do!", and Sarah Jane... had. 

She still wasn't sure why. 

Sarah Jane had asked the Doctor what she was doing, and the Doctor had made some breezy comment about how "I'm a girl now, girls can do this, right?" and then she'd bustled off to the attic, and then Sarah Jane had gotten changed, and walked into the attic, and now, well... here she was. Clinging to the Doctor in the attic, while Mister Smith was no doubt cataloging all of this, to let it slip at some awkward moment.

The Doctor sucked Sarah Jane's earlobe into her mouth, and Sarah Jane went weak in the knees, the way she always did.

"My Sarah Jane," the Doctor murmured, and she pressed a wet kiss along the back of Sarah Jane's ear. 

"Doctor," Sarah Jane murmured, and she sighed, let herself shiver as goosebumps broke out all along her body. There were quibbles about agreeing to be the Doctor's - had she ever agreed to be the Doctor's in the first place, or had that sort of... happened? But that wasn't for right now. 

"I love that I can come back," the Doctor said, and she pressed a kiss against the hinge of Sarah Jane's jaw, "and no matter how I've changed, I always know you'll be here in your attic, with Mister Smith and K9 and you cluttered little attic." 

"That doesn't exactly sound complimentary," Sarah Jane murmured, although without much vitriol. Sometimes, in the rosy glow of nostalgia, she forgot how the Doctor had a way of sticking her foot in her mouth. 

"Nah, see... I'm always _changing_ ," the Doctor said, and she leaned back a bit, cradling Sarah Jane's face in her hands. "I'm changeable. But your face... it's one of my favorite faces." She pressed their foreheads together, nose to nose. "Yours was the first face I ever saw, after that dreadful spider bite. Did I ever tell you that? Such a lovely face." 

Sarah Jane snorted. “I think you’re just laying on the flattery,” she said, trying to keep her tone stern.

"Is there ever a better time for flattery," the Doctor countered, "then when you're in your lover's embrace?" 

Sarah Jane was blushing so hard that her ears were heating up. "You've gotten shameless," she accused. 

"That was a good 'un, wasn't it?" The Doctor grinned, and she was very clearly pleased with herself. 

Sarah Jane kissed the Doctor again, because that pleased looking expression was insufferable, and because the Doctor's mouth was lush and wet against her own, the Doctor's fingers moving to grab her arse and pull her closer was familiar and foreign at the same time. It had been similar, back when she'd been younger and the Doctor had been taller, but this time around she didn't have to stand up on her tiptoes, just arch her back into it. 

"It's so nice, kissing you without craning my neck," the Doctor said, when she'd pulled back again, to kiss down Sarah Jane's throat, towards one bare shoulder. 

"D'you miss it?" Sarah Jane blurted out, as her own hands moved inside of the Doctor's coat, to tug gently on the Doctor's braces, then under them. She hovered over the Doctor's breast, then took a deep breath and moved her hand forward. The Doctor's breast was soft and warm in her hand, and the Doctor's nipple was hard against her palm. She could feel the familiar double beat of the Doctor's heart, and there was a comfort to that. For all that it was a new face, it was still the same Doctor.

"What, craning my neck?" The Doctor was kneading at Sarah Jane's backside, her fingers sliding along the silky fabric of the dress. "Not especially. New body. It's exciting to have a chance to try new things." She gasped, as Sarah Jane pinched her nipple. "Like that. That's new." 

"These aren't that new, Doctor," Sarah Jane said, and now she had a breast in each hand, her fingers circling over the Doctor's nipples. "I've seen you shirtless often enough." 

"Well, okay, yes," the Doctor said, and her voice was going a little higher. She was rolling her hips, and her face was going red and splotchy. "They're... more sensitive. And... there's more..." She trailed off, keening in the back of her throat. "I haven't done much with them," she said, as if she was admitting some deep secret.

"Don't you have some new assistant to look at you adoringly and be bent over the TARDIS console?" Okay, that might have been a bit mean of her, but... well. Sarah Jane pinched the Doctor's nipples, gave them a vicious twist. 

"You had to do a lot of convincing to get me to bend you over," the Doctor said. She was clutching at Sarah Jane's hips, and she was shaking. 

"I bloody well did," Sarah Jane said. "I was afraid I'd have to break out the miniskirt at one point, before you got the hint." She pressed her thumbs into the Doctor's hard nipples, circling over them like she was using the controller of one of Luke's video games. Although she didn't want to think about Luke just then. 

"I should've... held out a little longer," the Doctor said, and she leaned her forehead against Sarah Jane's. She was just a little bit sweaty, and her hearts were beating desperately against Sarah Jane's palms. "Would've liked to see that."

"Bit too late now," Sarah Jane said. She gave a squeeze, and the Doctor's exhale ruffled her eyelashes. 

"I... disagree," the Doctor said. "You should wear a miniskirt. For me."

Sarah Jane snorted. "At my age?" She kissed the Doctor again, and the Doctor kissed her back, gasping little moans vibrating into her mouth. 

"Definitely at your age," the Doctor said, and her voice had gone husky. "Your arse is as amazing as it was back then. Can't you tell how much I like it?" She rolled her hips forward, then paused, frowning. "Oh. That's not as indicative anymore, is it?" She frowned down her front, and Sarah Jane snickered in spite of herself.

"I assure you, I don't need something pressing into my stomach to assume that you're enjoying yourself," Sarah Jane said dryly.

"You were the first one to touch me like that, in that body," the Doctor said, and her voice was suddenly shy. "The body where I had the scarf and all that curly hair."

"You really haven't had anyone else touch you in this one?" She gave the Doctor's breasts another squeeze, marveling at their softness. It was odd; this woman was so different from all of the versions of the Doctor that she had known, and yet she was _still_ the Doctor. 

"I've been saving it for a special occasion," the Doctor said earnestly, and that startled a laugh out of Sarah Jane, her hands pausing. 

"You sound like you're talking about a piece of cake," Sarah Jane told her.

"You're sweeter than any cake I've ever had," the Doctor said fluttering her eyelashes theatrically, and then she wrinkled her nose. "No, that was a bad one."

"It _definitely_ was," Sarah Jane agreed, and then she kissed the Doctor, because her oldest friend was looking faintly dejected and faintly proud of herself. "Has that worked on your latest assistant?" 

"I haven't tried anything of the sort," said the Doctor. "You're making a bunch of wrongful assumptions, you are."

"But are they wrong?" Sarah Jane could feel the corners of her mouth turning up in a grin in spite of herself.

The Doctor kissed her again, and now they were maneuvering towards the sofa. Sarah Jane was careful, as she pushed the Doctor down onto it, and the Doctor ended up splayed out, staring up at Sarah Jane with wide eyes. "I mean," she said, "I haven't... I..." She licked her lips. "Sarah Jane Smith, please." She looked down at her hands, then up at Sarah Jane again. She was blushing, and _oh_ but she was pretty when she blushed. 

Sarah Jane rested her hands on top of the Doctor's head, slipped her fingers into the Doctor's hair. "What would you like, Doctor?"

The look the Doctor gave her was so _familiar_ \- she remembered that same look, coming out from under thick curly hair. She cupped the Doctor's face, her thumbs pressing gently down on the Doctor's cheekbones, and she looked deeply into the Doctor's eyes. The Doctor's hand came up to cover Sarah Jane's own, and she nuzzled into it. "My Sarah Jane," she said, and pressed a kiss to the palm of Sarah Jane's hand. "I don't ever remember having a body like this before, and I was... a little scared." She laughed, and she looked embarrassed. "I came to you, since I know I can always trust you to approach something new. Especially when I've got a new self." 

Sarah Jane's chest shouldn't have gotten tight at that, shouldn't have been sinking to her knees. She was too damn old for this, this was her _attic_ , Mister Smith was right there, she'd sat here three days ago with Rani and Clyde discussing another diplomacy meeting with the Blathereen. And now she was on her knees, looking up at the Doctor. Again.

"The more things change," Sarah Jane murmured, and then she winced, shifting her weight on the hard wooden floor. "Pass me that pillow," she said, indicating the one by the Doctor's elbow.

"Why?" The Doctor was frowning, and her face was so _expressive_ , her eyebrows knitting together and her nose scrunching up. 

"Because I'm not as young as I used to be, and this isn't easy on my knees," Sarah Jane said. She watched as comprehension dawned on the Doctor's face, and she had to smile at the way the Doctor blushed. "You didn't used to be this bashful," she said, her hands on the Doctor's knees. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," the Doctor said, and she was clearly doing her best to sound haughty, even as she passed the pillow to Sarah Jane. 

Sarah Jane sighed as she slipped the pillow under her knees, and she leaned further forward. She hadn't worn a bra under this dress, and she knew the Doctor could see straight down it. She pressed a nervous little kiss to the Doctor's stomach, over the waistband of her trousers, and the Doctor's hand was gentle on the top of her head. "Do you want to do this like the last time?" Her voice was surprisingly steady, considering how much her hands were shaking as she reached down to unfasten the Doctor's braces. 

"I don't think we can do it like last time," the Doctor said. She let Sara Jane unbutton her trousers, then lifted her hips up, letting Sarah Jane pull her trousers down around her ankles. "Things are a bit... different."

"You don't say," said Sarah Jane. She was eye to eye with the Doctor's cunt, and some clinical part of her thought _I'm glad she's still sitting on her coat, or I'd have to clean the couch_. "I don't think I'll choke this time, at least."

"I didn't mean to choke you," the Doctor protested. She sounded nervous. 

Sarah Jane didn't have a lot of experience with... well, doing this. She had some! She'd led an adventurous youth, even discounting the Doctor. She licked her lips, and she looked up, catching the Doctor's eyes following the sweep of her tongue. "So you really haven't done... anything? Even yourself?" 

“I gave myself a… feel, a few times,” the Doctor said, and she sounded pretty embarrassed, “but I’ve never… not with anyone else.”

“Your assistant must not be throwing herself at you hard enough,” Sarah Jane said, trying to keep her tone light. She took a deep breath, taking in the familiar/alien scent of the Doctor, and she kissed over the Doctor’s pink slit.

“Oh,” the Doctor said thickly. 

Sarah Jane slid her tongue forward, and she licked the Doctor, from the bottom of her slit to the top. She clumsily swirled her tongue over the nub of the Doctor's clit, sealing her lips over it to suck. 

The Doctor made a strangled little noise, and her fingers clutched harder at the Sarah Jane's hair, twisting it in her fingers. Her hips rolled forward, pressing more stickiness against her face. 

Sarah Jane was hit with an intense, visceral memory, of the last time she'd done this. The Doctor's fingers in her hair, her knees on the TARDIS floor, drooling down her chin as she sucked and licked. The memory of the Doctor's own mouth on her, and the Doctor's hair - curly and straight, silky and coarse. It was the first time she'd licked into the Doctor's soft, wet pussy, but it was still the Doctor.

The Doctor shivered against her. "It's... a lot," she said, her voice thick.

Sarah Jane pulled back, resting her cheek against the Doctor's thigh. "What kind of a lot?" Everything tasted like musk, like salt. Her lips were slick with the Doctor's arousal, and that was a heady feeling.

"The kind that I don't want you to stop," the Doctor said, and she was pushing down on Sarah Jane's head again.

"That's not very polite, is it?" Sarah Jane scolded, but she let herself be pushed forward, opening her mouth wide enough to take the Doctor's vulva into her mouth, pressing her face further between the Doctor's legs. She sucked on the Doctor's labia, and then paused, leaning back again. "I need you to move a little closer," Sarah Jane said. 

"What?" The Doctor stared down at her with a slightly stunned expression, as if she couldn't believe anything that was going on.

Sarah Jane rolled her eyes, and she tugged on the Doctor's hips, pulling them forward, until the Doctor was almost hanging off of the edge of the couch. Then she pushed forward again, licking all of the newly exposed flesh, and the Doctor _squealed_ , her whole body going rigid.

"That's better," Sarah Jane said, her voice muffled. She slid her tongue inside of the Doctor, awkwardly, and the Doctor moaned again, louder this time. She gasped when Sarah Jane's nose bumped against her clit, and her hips jerked forward. 

Sarah Jane found herself getting into the groove of things, more or less. She had been fairly drunk the last time she'd done this - to say nothing of the fact that it had been something like thirty years at this point. But it was like riding a bicycle, in certain respects. Lick here, suck there, wriggle her tongue, flick it against that spot. The Doctor was so deliciously responsive, moaning and gasping with each little ministration of Sarah Jane's mouth. At one point, she had wrapped her lips around the Doctor's clit and _sucked_.

The Doctor was panting and whimpering, humping up into the Sarah Jane's face. She was just so _wet_ , and it smeared across Sarah Jane's face, dripped down her chin. It was so different from the last time she'd had her mouth on the Doctor, and so similar at the same time. She did something particularly inventive with her tongue, and the Doctor curled forward and _gasped_ , going stock still. Her booted feet had started to dig into Sarah Jane's sides.

"Mmm," Sarah Jane murmured, as she probed deeper with her tongue. Her neck was at an awkward angle, and her knees were starting to get sore, but she loved the way the Doctor writhed against her. She kneaded at the Doctor's inner thighs, and she kept licking as the Doctor began to tremble against her. 

The Doctor came with a long, extended moan, and her heels dug into Sarah Jane's hips, which was... faintly unpleasant, but Sarah Jane kept her eyes up on the Doctor's face, as it scrunched up, then fell open. The Doctor flopped back onto the couch, her hips still jerking forward, and she whimpered and moaned her way through her orgasm. The muscles of her cunt were spasming and clenching against Sarah Jane's face - _what would it be like to worm a finger in there, to feel her clench me tight?_ \- and then she was feebly pushing Sarah Jane back, her chest heaving. 

"Is it like that every time?" The Doctor's voice was rough.

Sarah Jane put her hands on the Doctor's knees and very carefully pulled herself upright, wincing as her knees protested. Her own arousal was a desperate hot throb through her whole body, her clit pulsing like a star. "It can be," she said. "I'm glad you enjoyed." Then she snickered, sitting down carefully on the couch next to the Doctor, pressing her thighs together. 

"I'll be happy to return the favor," the Doctor said, her voice close to a _purr_.

Sarah Jane leaned in for a kiss… and then she froze, as a familiar voice floated up the stairs. "Mum?"

The Doctor made an undignified noise and yanked at her trousers. "Is that -"

"My son, probably with his husband," Sarah Jane said, sitting up quickly and scrubbing her wet face. "You… distract them. I need to shower."

The Doctor pulled her trousers up, and she rubbed her hands together. "Distractions I am good at," she said cheerfully, and then she glanced at Sarah Jane through her eyelashes. "I'll return the favor," she said, as she fastened her braces, and then she was out and on her way down. "Hello, boys," she said. "Luke, you got taller!"

Sarah Jane couldn't hear Luke's response, but she was smiling in spite of herself as she slid into her bedroom, shedding her dress. She was going to have a quick shower, then go down to meet everyone - Rani and Clyde would probably be 'round soon as well. 

She paused, looking at her open closet door. She probably had an old mini skirt hanging around in there. Then she grinned. That would be fun. Later.


End file.
